


Love

by maria_soederberg



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-27
Updated: 2018-01-27
Packaged: 2019-11-21 13:15:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,937
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18142664
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maria_soederberg/pseuds/maria_soederberg
Summary: After the shot, Celeste is devastated. How could Drake take a bullet for her? Will everything be okay, will her dream, living with Drake come true?





	Love

**Author's Note:**

> Main Character's Name: Celeste Perlin 
> 
> Reading Time: ~ 17 minutes

Drake saw that man holding a gun towards Celeste after Liam screamed her name. Drake was running now; he can’t let it happen. He can’t lose his, now, girlfriend. Not after this special time they had together just a couple minutes ago. The man shoots and Drake jumped in front of Celeste and he took the bullet.

“Drake! No!“ Celeste screamed and took Drake and laid his head on her lap while she sat down on the floor.

Celeste looks up with tears in her eyes to the man who just shot. "Come on shot me, now you have the chance!” That man holding up a gun again but before he can shoot more security came around and pulled them away.

Celeste looks down and looks for the wound. ”You idiot! How could you do that?“

Now Liam runs towards them. "Drake?"

He squats next to them with a cotton wool shirt to pull it on the wound until the ambulance comes. Celeste opens his shirt, but this time it’s not because she wants to feel him, it’s not because they can’t without each other. This time it’s because she is close to losing him when she can’t find that wound. As she opened the last buttons, she saw it.  
On the right side of his stomach is a big wound. Liam puts the shirt on it to stop it from bleeding. Tears are filling up in Celeste's eyes.

“Celeste, he is a strong man, he will make it.” Liam took his other hand to take her hand and give it a little squeeze.

But Celeste doesn’t answer. She is under shock. The man she loves is lying with his head in her lap, eyes closed and with a bullet inside of his stomach. It’s another person she loves that get hurt because of her.

Six years ago, her father died in a car accident where the car hit her side of the car and he took her head away from the window. She survived her father not. And her mum got shot during her job two years ago. This is all comes back now seeing Drake laying her. She strokes his cheek and whispers

“Please, don’t leave me too. I can’t lose another person.“

Liam still holds her hand and strokes with his thumb over her hand.

“You won’t lose him, Celeste."

“You can’t be sure about that. Everyone said that they will do anything to help my parents. And now? They’re gone."

Liam looks at her. "He will make it. He survived so much."

“I am just so scared Liam,” Celeste admits.

“Me too Celeste. I am very scared too.“

Celeste looks down again to Drake and leans down to him. "I love you Drake; I wait here for you.” Celeste kisses his forehead.

 

Liam and Celeste can hear the sirens of the ambulance in the background. Two minutes later the paramedics are rushing to Drake. Celeste and Liam taking a step back. Liam goes around them and goes to Celeste. Before she touches her, he cleans his hand where Drakes blood his. After doing this, he takes Celeste in his arm. She cuddles in his arms. Liam kisses her forehead.

“Do you want to follow him in the hospital with the ambulance?“

Celeste nods. “Please."

Liam gives her a little smile. “I drive after you in a car.”

Celeste looks up to him. "Thank you, Liam."

“I know you love him, Celeste. And now I know Drake loves you as much as you do love him. He took a bullet for you. That’s not what he would do for everyone." Liam strokes the tears away from her cheeks.

“And now follow your love to the hospital. I’ll be there."

Celeste nods and follows the paramedics to the ambulance.

 

At the hospital, Celeste is waiting in front of the door that brought Drake to the surgery. Ten minutes later Liam arrives and running towards her.

“And, how is he?” he sits down next to her and takes her hand.

“He is in surgery. The doctor said – “

“They will do everything to save him?"

Celeste nods and starts crying. Liam takes her in her arms. He knows how hard this is - to hear that sentence again and be reminded of the death of two beloved people. But he is scared too. Drake is his best friend and he was on his side as long as he can. Losing him would mean to lose a part of his life. Liam just holds Celeste and stroke reassuring circles on her back.

 

After two hours the doctor comes out of the surgery. "Miss Walker?"

Celeste looks to Liam and he gives her a little smile. She had to say she is married to Drake to be allowed to be around him. She loves this name and hopes that one day she will have this name written down on her identity card.

“Yes?” Celeste is shaking.

This is the worst, waiting for a response from the doctor who just gave surgery to the man she loves.

“The surgery went well. We were able to remove the bullet from his stomach. To his luck whether his kidney nor his lever was hurt from the shot. We were able to stop the bleeding and now he is lying at the intensive care unit so we can watch over him. But it looks good.“

Celeste nods. "Can I see him?"

The doctor nods. “But only one person at a time is allowed."

“It’s okay. His wife can go first.” Liam looks at Celeste and smiles.

She mouths a thank you to him and follows the doctor to Drake.

Seeing Drake here at the hospital makes her sick to the stomach. She sits next to him on a chair and takes his hand in hers.

“When will he wake up?” Celeste asks.  
“It won’t take long.“  
Celeste nods and looks back to Drake – stroking with one hand his cheek and through his hair and with the other she holds his hands.  
"You are such an idiot,” Celeste whispers again with tears in her eyes.  
“This is not nice of you, Perlin.“ Drake murmurs very weakly.  
“Drake!” She cups his face and looks down at him with a smile.  
Drake opens his eyes and smiles too. “Hey."

Celeste let out a sigh of relief. "Thank god you’re okay. Never do this again.”

Drake smirks. "I don’t intend to get shot again."

Celeste shakes his head. "You just had a bullet in your stomach, got surgery and you smirking at me and making jokes. Unbelievable.” Celeste kisses his forehead.

He looks up at her and put his arm carefully up and strokes her cheek. “I am okay, Perlin. I will be fine. I mean if you kiss me on the mouth now.”

Celeste giggles but obeys to kiss him carefully on the mouth. Then she sits down on the chair again, holding his hand and looks at him, while this time he looks back.

He still looks very weak, but she is glad that he is awake. “What is in your mind, Perlin?"

Celeste looks at him. "Nothing, it has time. But I shall tell you that Liam was here too, but only one person at a time is allowed to see you. The next time Liam can visit you."

Drake looks at her. "And when will you visit me then?"

She let out a chuckle. "I think Liam and I will take turns visiting you.” Drake nods.

After five minutes of silence, he breaks it again. “But you still didn’t answer my question?"

Celeste looks at him confused. "What was on your mind?”

Drake intertwines his hand with hers. "It’s stupid and you probably don’t want it."

"I can’t say without knowing what it is."

Celeste takes a deep breath. "When you are allowed to leave the hospital, I want to take care of you. Liam got me a safe house that no one knows. I will take you there and take care that you don’t do anything stupid. But if you don’t want then – “

Celeste got interrupted by Drake. "I want this as long as it’s not a big mansion."

Celeste chuckles. “It’s a little Cabin behind a forest, close to the sea."

Drake looks at her.

"Then this is yes?" Celeste strokes his cheek and through his hair.

Drake nods and smiles.

“Now sleep a little bit. You look tired.” She kisses his forehead.

“I come back tomorrow, okay?“

Drake looks at her. "You can’t stay?"

Celeste sees the sadness in his eyes. While shaking her head she answers "Unfortunately not. They have visiting time I have to comply with."

“But you will be here tomorrow yes?"

She nods. "Yes, I will be. I tell Liam he can visit you the day after tomorrow”

Drake nods and she can that Drake's eyes close a lot of times and he tries to hold them open.

“Now it’s really time for you to rest.” Drake smiles lightly with his eyes closed and murmurs I love you.

“And I love you.“

 

After 1 and a half months Drake can leave the hospital. Liam helps Celeste and Drake to get to the house. Liam is driving in front of Celeste’s car. After half an hour they arrived at a little cabin. It looks more like an old cottage from the 17th century but she loves it. She parked the car next to the door behind Liam’s car. Before Drake can open the door, he felt her hands on the door.

“No! I’ll help you."

“Perlin I can do that."

Celeste just looks at him and he knows arguing with her won’t change anything. Celeste leaves the car and opens the car door and steady Drake. He puts her arm around her, and she put one arm around his waist the other carefully above the wound. Liam puts all the packages inside the house.

“Do you need help with him?"

“No thank you.” Celeste goes inside and goes carefully up the stairs with Drake together.

“If you need a break to tell me.“ Drake smiles.

“I will.” She brings him in the bedroom where everything is already decorated. The walls are coloured in ruby red; the ceiling is made out of wood. The wood is coloured in a shiny white. At the floor is a white comfortable carpet. In the middle of the room is a big bed. Celeste lays him carefully in the bed.

“Can I bring you something to drink or eat? And don’t say whiskey, you’re not allowed to drink that."

Drake pouts. "No whiskey?"

“No whiskey!"

Liam comes in the door. “All your packages are downstairs in one of the rooms. If you need help, just call me and I will be there. I have to look further for Hana and Maxwell.”

Celeste nods. "Call me if you have some news."

Liam nods and leaves.

"Look for Hana and Maxwell?"

Celeste looks at Drakes confused face.

“Yeah, they got kidnapped from the people who shot you. But Liam will find them."

“How are you?"

“Me? Drake, you’re okay. That was the most important thing for me. Of course, I am worried about both, but I know they will make it."

Drake nods and yawns. “Okay sleep time for you."

“But I am hungry."

Celeste chuckles. "You will sleep now, while I prepare food for you. The toilet is next to this room. But please call me for help okay? And don’t lock the room, please."

Drake strokes her cheek. "I will call you, and I won’t lock the door. I promise.”

“Good, then sleep tight.” She kisses him on the forehead and leaves the room quiet. She doesn’t close the door, so she hears Drake calling for her.

 

After an hour she prepares some food: scrambled eggs, toast, orange juice and some fruit salad. She walks carefully up the stairs in their room and stands the food on the night table.  
She strokes his hair and says softly: “Good morning, food is ready."

Drake moves lightly and opens his eyes. He can’t believe that he found such an amazing woman like her. "Thank you, honey."

Celeste smiles at him. "Now we use pet names?"

Drake looks at her. "I mean, well, if you okay with that. I can call you Perlin or –"

“Drake I’d love to be called honey from you. So, everyone knows I am yours.” She smiles and he smiles back.

“And what is my pet name?“

Celeste smiles and helps him to sit up so she can put the tray on his lap. She takes the tray full of food and put it in front of him.

“There is a lot I could call you, maybe Darling?"

Drake starts to eat. "Sounds good, but not as good as this food. Finally, I can eat good food instead of terrible hospital food."

Celeste chuckles. "You will get my food a lot of times now."

“That’s very good. Do you want some scrambled eggs?” He holds a fork with scrambled eggs towards her. She takes it and eats them. Both are eating together breakfast.

 

After six months Drake can do things on his own again. The wound is healed, only a big scar is reminding them about the thing that happened. The whole time Celeste and Drake spent time at the little cabin outside of civilisation. Liam visited them from time to time.

One month ago, Liam was able to find Maxwell and Hana. Hana went back to Singapore after that incident. Just spent time with her family. Maxwell is at the Beaumont mansion and didn’t leave the house much. He is too scared to leave it. Bertrand and Savannah help Maxwell as much as they can. All that Maxwell loves to do is to play with Bartie. That makes him forget everything that happens.

Drake ordered something from an internet site for Celeste. He wants to thank her that she stayed at his side the whole time. She took care of him, she was there in the hospital when he woke up, she visited him every second day. And back here in the cabin. She made him breakfast every morning, she helped him shave, helped him cut his hair. And she also helped him to take a shower so that the wound won’t get wet. She also changed the bandage and plasters all the time. And now it’s his time to thank her.  
Celeste is at the palace today with Liam, so he has time to prepare something special for her. He cooks her favourite pizza; decorate the table with roses, the best wine he can get.

What did you do to me, Perlin? I drink wine because of you.

He is wearing a black suit. After he put the pizza on the table, he can hear the key and her opening the door. As she looks up, she is shocked.

“Drake?“ She looks around. “What is this all?"

Drake smiles at her. "Surprise honey. I hope you didn’t eat yet because I made your favourite pizza."

Celeste smiles at him. "I love this romantic side of Drake Walker."

Drake chuckles. "Don’t push your luck too far."

Now Celeste chuckles too. Drake takes her to the table, and both eat and talk about her day.

 

Afterwards, he stands up and takes her hand. She stands up in front of him and looks at him. "This is not all I wanted to do. To eat with you was just a part of it.” He takes a deep breath.

“This is my way to thank you for everything you’ve done the whole time. You were the first face I saw when I woke up in the hospital. You visited me every second day, and here in the cottage, you took care of me. You woke up every morning before me and made me breakfast. You cleaned my wounds and changed the bandage and plasters. I never met someone who would do that. While you took care of me, you took care of this cabin. You made it more like home. You put all the family photos on the wall, built up the cupboard without my help. And to sum this all up, I want to thank you for staying by my side at this hard time we both had. I love you, Celeste Perlin.“

He goes down on one knee. "And that’s why I want to ask you, Celeste Perlin, will you marry me?"

Celeste started crying while he was saying all those amazing things and now, she smiles down at him. The man she loves is really proposing to him.

”Yes, of course."

He put the ring he ordered online at a really good French jeweller on her finger. It fits perfectly. He kisses her passionately.

Now both can look forward to a better time. And hopefully, nothing like this is going to happen again. Drake knows that no matter what will happen to him, Celeste will be by his side. And Celeste still can’t believe that the person, who hated her at the beginning for crushing the bachelor party, is now the man she will share her life with. But she can’t imagine a better thing than this. And maybe she will stay in this little cabin outside of all the civilization and just visit her duchy when she has to. But this man is more important than anything else.

“I love you, darling."

Drake smiles at her. “And I love you, Miss Walker."

Celeste chuckles and cuddles in his arms. This will be a wonderful life together for both of them.


End file.
